Watashi Ni Kisu!
by D'Lampion
Summary: AU/Semua orang tahu Haruno Sakura dan Uchiha Sasuke saling membenci namun karena sebuah ramalan, Sakura terpaksa harus mendapatkan ciuman Sasuke dalam kurun waktu 3 minggu. Masih dengan keadaan mereka yang saling membenci. UPDATE
1. Prologue

Semilir angin berembus kencang menyapu padang hijau rerumputan, tampak kelopak bunga Sakura terjatuh pelan dari tangkai rentang pohon kecil tersebut perlahan. Romantis, terasa menyelimuti suasana sepasang kekasih yang sedang berpegangan tangan dan menatapi satu sama lain. Sosok pemuda berambut merah itu tersenyum. Mulutnya tampak terbuka ingin mengucapkan sesuatu perlahan.

"Sakura, aku menyukaimu, maukah kau jadi pacarku?" gumam seorang pemuda berambut kemerahan seraya menggenggam erat tangan mungil seorang gadis berambut merah jambu di depannya.

Gadis tersebut tersipu, menatap pemuda itu dengan malu-malu, wajahnya menoleh ke samping lalu kembali menatap pemuda tersebut agak ragu, "Gaara-kun, aku juga menyukaimu, tentu saja aku mau," jawabnya lembut kemayu.

Pemuda bernama Gaara itu mengerling penuh antusias, wajah tampannya terlihat sedikit memerah, "Benarkah?" gadis tersebut mengangguk, Gaara tersenyum, "Jadi, bolehkah aku menciummu?" tanyanya sembari menangkup wajah cantik Sakura.

Gadis bermata emerald itu tersipu, lalu menunduk malu-malu, "Ta-tapi apa tidak terlalu cepat?" ujar gadis berumur 16 tahun tersebut agak terkejut, walau sebenarnya ia sangat mau atau lebih tepatnya malu-malu mau.

Pemuda bermata sewarna dengan batu giok itu mengangguk, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan ke wajah Sakura, "Tutup matamu," bisiknya pelan seraya mendekat.

Sakura menutup matanya perlahan, wajahnya tampak tersipu kemerah-merahan, "Gaara-kun," ucapnya pelan.

"Hn, Haruno."

Huh?

Sakura membuka matanya, mendongak wajahnya segera, mendapati paras tampan yang sangat ia kenali. Mata itu, rambut itu, wajahnya itu, gaya bicara itu. DIA… "Uchiha!"

BRUUKH

"Aduh," ringkikan suara terjatuh terdengar di pagi buta dalam kamar bernuansa merah muda, kamar seorang Haruno Sakura. Gadis cantik berumur 17 tahun, anak kelas satu SMU Teiko Gakuen, "Huff… Cuma mimpi," ujarnya seraya menghapus peluh di wajah manisnya, setelah mengalami mimpi buruk dan terjatuh tersungkur dari ranjang besarnya.

"Jam 7," gumam gadis itu dengan nada malas sembari mematikan jam weker di sebelah ranjangnya. Dan melihat jam itu dengan seksama sekali lagi setelah mengucek mata emeraldnya beberapa kali.

"Eh! JAM 7!" teriaknya kelabakan lalu segera berlari menuju kamar mandi. Tak lama kemudian wanita bermata zamrud ini keluar dari kamar mandinya dengan handuk melingkar di rambut merah muda tersebut. Perlahan ia buka lemari baju di sudut kamarnya.

"Sempurna," puji gadis tersebut kepada dirinya sendiri ketika pantulan dirinya tampak di cermin. Seragam Teiko Gakuen -kemeja putih polos dengan gambar bintang di kantong dadanya, rok selutut kotak-kotak berwarna biru tua tampak begitu manis di tubuh langsing Sakura. Gadis berumur 16 tahun ini melirik jam Gucci yang melingkar di tangan kirinya. Tak butuh waktu lama, maka terdengarlah suara melengking dari dalam kamar tersebut.

"Aku terlambat!"

**o—O—O—o**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Watashi Ni Kisu! © D'Lampion

Warning; AU, OOC, SasuSaku, GaaSaku.

**Jangan dibaca bila tidak suka, bila tetap membaca saya sarankan Anda untuk segera ke rumah sakit jiwa :D**

**o—O—O—o**

Seiko Gakuen, sekolah elite bertaraf Internasional yang memiliki fasilitas sempurna nomor 5 di antara sekolah-sekolah swasta di negara Jepang. Sekolah yang terdiri sebelas gedung tersebut juga terkenal dengan kedisiplinan siswa-siswinya. Belum lagi mereka juga mempunyai seorang ketua kedisiplinan, yang merupakan siswi terpintar, cantik, jago olahraga dan populer. Hanya ada satu kata 'sempurna'. Gadis tersebut bernama; Haruno Sakura.

"Ohayou Sakura-senpai."

"Ohayou Sakura."

"Ohayou Haruno-san."

"Ohayou minna-san," Sakura, gadis berambut merah muda tersebut tersenyum ramah seraya melanjutkan langkah kakinya menuju kelas, setelah menyapa beberapa teman dan adik kelasnya sesaat dengan senyuman mengembang. Gadis tersebut menoleh ketika mendapati teman karibnya menunggui di depan papan madding.

"Ohayou Sakura-chan," ujar seorang gadis berambut kehitaman, dengan gaya rambut dicepol dua. Ia melambaikan tangan, berharap Sakura melihatnya.

Sakura berjalan perlahan dan membingkai senyum seraya mendekati teman karibnya tersebut, "Ada apa?" tanyanya, mata emerald tersebut menatap sebuah papan pengumuman, yang terdapat selembar kertas putih tertempel di sina, "Ini."

Gadis yang diketahui bernama Tenten tersebut mengangguk, "Ya, mereka lagi," jawabnya seraya mengerling ke kanan dan ke kiri, mata berwarna cokelat tersebut terpaku menatap tiga orang sosok pemuda yang tampak berjalan santai di belakang Sakura, "Ah, panjang umur, itu mereka," tambah gadis berumur 17 tahun itu sembari menatap pasti pemuda-pemuda tersebut.

Sakura menoleh ke belakang, matanya tajam menatap sosok pemuda berambut raven, yang tampak memakai seragam Seiko Gakuen dengan sangat tidak rapi –dua buah kancing kemeja polosnya tampak terbuka, jas biru tua yang seharusnya dipakai malah ia taruh di pundaknya, belum lagi tali pinggangnya tidak terpasang rapi. Dan tampaknya kelakuan tersebut juga diikuti oleh dua teman di belakangnya. Yeah, benar-benar sekelompok preman sekolah.

Sakura mendengus, alisnya mengkerut, sebagai ketua kedisiplinan, ia tidak bisa membiarkan ini terus berlanjut, "Ini benar-benar tidak bisa dibiarkan," ujarnya dengan nada terdengar agak keras, tertekan. Tenten menghela napas. Yah, bertengkar lagi mereka. Batinnya menghela sedih.

"Hey, Uchiha," ujar gadis dengan tinggi 160 cm tersebut seraya mendekati pemuda, yang tampak akan berlalu pergi. Pemuda berambut raven, bermata onyx, dengan wajah putih bersih tersebut mendengus, berhenti melangkah, lalu menatap Sakura. Gadis itu merenggut, "Kau melanggar peraturan sekolah," ujarnya tepat di depan wajah si bungsu Uchiha.

Bungsu Uchiha ini hanya memutar bola matanya, bosan, "Apalagi kali ini Haruno?" ujarnya dengan nada mencemooh.

Alis Sakura mengerut, bibirnya mengerucut, ia mendekat dan mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap wajah tampan Uchiha dari dekat, "Memakai pakaian dengan tidak rapi, memukul salah satu anak sekolah lain, membuat rusuh sekolah, dan masih banyak lagi yang kau dan anggota kelompokmu lakukan," gadis itu menolehkan wajahnya ke samping, "Hanya saja aku lupa," gumamnya pelan, lalu kembali mendongak, menatap pemuda di depannya.

Pemuda yang diketahui bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu hanya menghela napas, "Hanya itu?" tanyanya seakan-akan tidak menanggapi.

Sakura mengangakan mulutnya seakan tidak percaya, siswa badung ini benar-benar tidak punya sopan santun, "Kau… eh, dengarkan aku dulu," ujarnya menasihati saat melihat pemuda itu seakan ingin berlalu pergi. Sasuke menolehkan wajahnya ke Sakura lalu mendengus kesal.

"Hn, Haruno?" ujarnya seraya mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura, yang hanya berjarak beberapa centimeter darinya, "Melihat wajahmu di pagi hari pasti akan mendatangkan sial bagiku."

Uchiha tersebut menyeringai plus kesal, membalikan tubuhnya lalu berlalu pergi. Tanpa melihat sepasang emerald yang menatap punggungnya dengan berkedut. Alis gadis tersebut mengerut, tampak empat buah sudut siku-siku di jidat lebarnya.

"Uchiha!"

Sasuke yakin semua orang di koridor sekolah sedang menutup telinga mereka sekarang.

**o—O—o**

"Sakura-chan~" suara energik seorang pemuda berambut blonde terdengar mengisi seisi ruangan kelas, seraya tersenyum ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke Sakura, yang tampak kehilangan separuh rohnya.

Si tunggal Haruno menghela napas, menatap pemuda itu agak malas, dan menjatuhkan wajahnya ke meja dengan lemas, "Jadi ketua kelompokmu itu tidak memberitahumu?" ujarnya seraya mengembungkan pipi sebelah kanannya.

Uzumaki Naruto –nama lengkap pemuda itu- hanya terkikik geli, "Ya, aku tahu, Sai telah cerita kepadaku. Haaah, sayang sekali aku tidak melihatnya tadi," katanya. Tak butuh waktu lama sebuah hentakan sepatu terasa menginjak sepatunya, "Itai, Sakura-chan."

Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya, "Balasan," ujar gadis tersebut singkat. Naruto merenggut. Sakura terkikik, lalu mengalihkan wajahnya ke samping kiri. Emerald tersebut tak sengaja berpapasan dengan onyx, membuat Sakura harus mendengus untuk sekian kalinya. Kenapa juga aku harus satu kelas dengannya? Batin Sakura frustrasi.

"Sakura~" sahut Tenten dari arah pintu kelas seraya tersenyum, ia melambaikan tangannya, dengan langkah riang gadis itu segera menuju ke depan meja Sakura.

"Hn?" jawab Sakura sembari menopang kepalanya dengan tangan, kedua alisnya tampak mengerut, lalu menghadap Tenten yang sudah berada di depannya dengan wajah agak kerut.

Tenten tersenyum penuh antusias, wajahnya tampak bersinar-sinar seakan-akan baru memenangkan sebuah lotere besar-besaran, "Sakura, kau tahu bukan ramalan yang belum lama lagi trend?" tanyanya riang.

Sakura mengangguk, menaikkan alisnya, bingung, "Kenapa?"

"Gosip?" tanya pemuda berambut blonde di depan mereka, Tenten mengangguk. Naruto menghela napas dan berlalu pergi daripada harus mendengar gosip-gosip para perempuan.

"Itu benar-benar terjadi. Maksudku, ramalan itu benar-benar terjadi!" ujarnya seraya mengepalkan tangannya dan menatap kearah jendela, lalu sedetik kemudian gadis tersebut kembali menatapi Sakura dengan mata berbinar.

Sakura sweatdrop, "Aku tidak percaya ramalan, Tenten," jawabnya dengan tegas dan kalem, "Mana mungkin ada manusia yang bisa meramal bagaimana nasib manusia ke depannya," tambah gadis itu seraya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Tenten merenggut, "Kalau ramalan itu bohong, lalu kenapa ramalan itu benar-benar tepat? Ramalan itu benar-benar tepat mengatakan bahwa Hinata akan segera pacaran dengan orang yang ia sukai. Nah, siapa tahu kau bisa tahu kelanjutan hubunganmu dengan Gaara," ujar Tenten panjang lebar.

Sakura kembali menaikkan alisnya, "Hah? Hinata? Dia pacaran dengan siapa?" tanya Sakura bingung, wajahnya sedikit merenung memikirkan siapa laki-laki yang beruntung mendapatkan Gadis secantik Hinata, walaupun sekarang wajahnya memerah karena mendengar kata-kata 'Gaara'.

Tenten mengangguk, ikut merenung mengingat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu, "Tentu saja Naruto, siapa lagi?" jawab Tenten, Sakura hanya ber-Oh ria. Gadis berambut dengan model cepol dua itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke Sakura, "Jadi? Kau mau ikut aku setelah pulang sekolah ke stand ramalan?"

o-O-o

Seorang gadis berambut merah jambu tampak melirik kanan, kiri, atas, bawah saat matanya menatap benda-benda aneh di dalam sebuah toko atau lebih tepatnya sebuah stand ramalan di festival kecil kota Tokyo. Siapa gadis tersebut? Tentu saja Haruno Sakura.

"Tenten, kau tidak salah mengajakku ke sini?" bisik Sakura ke Tenten yang tampak berdiri manis di sebelahnya.

Tenten mengangguk, lalu berbisik pelan, "Tentu saja. Kau ingin tahu tentang kecocokanmu dengan Gaara bukan?" tanyanya dengan pandangan penuh arti.

Sakura merasa sesuatu melilit di perutnya. Benar, ia datang kemari karena Gaara, "Uhm, iya… tapi," ujar gadis itu tidak pasti.

"Hey, kalian ini mau di ramal atau tidak?" suara serak seorang perempuan tua yang berada di depan kedua gadis itu terdengar horor membuat Sakura tersentak dan merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri.

"Iya, obaa-san," jawab Tenten antusias, ia menekuk kakinya di Zabuton –bantal duduk khas Jepang, yang kemudian diikuti oleh Sakura.

Perempuan tua dengan rambut blonde itu menghentakkan mejanya, "Jangan panggil aku obaa-san!" ujarnya kesal.

Tenten membeku, "Gomen obaa-san eh, nee-chan," jawab Tenten dengan senyum paksa. Sakura terkikik di sampingnya. Gadis berambut merah jambu itu segera menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan saat mata perempuan tua –peramal– tersebut kembali menatapnya dengan horor.

"Kau, siapa namamu?" tanya perempuan tua tersebut seraya menunjuk Sakura, yang berada di depannya dengan jari telunjuk.

Sakura menatap Tenten. Tenten mengangguk, Sakura mendesah, "Haruno Sakura," jawabnya resah.

"Kau akan kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat berharga dalam hidupmu setelah bulan ini berlalu, Haruno," ujar sang peramal membuat Sakura dan Tenten terdiam. Apa kata nenek tua ini barusan? Kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga?

Gadis bermata emerald itu menaikkan alisnya, "Maksudnya? Hm, memercayai sebuah ramalan itu konyol," Sakura menjawab tegas. Tenten menatap dengan wajah yang cemas.

Peramal itu sedikit terkikik, "Kau mungkin bisa merubahnya, sebelum kau kehilangan semuanya," ujar peramal berbaju hitam tersebut dengan tatapan tajam, "Apa kau punya seseorang yang kau benci?"

Kedua gadis berumur 16 tahun tersebut saling berpandangan, memberikan tatapan penuh kebingungan, sebelum akhirnya Sakura menjawab dengan keyakinan, "Iya."

Peramal itu tersenyum , menyeringai sedikit dan agak terkikik, "Cium dia sebelum satu bulan ini berlalu," tambahnya dengan nada memerintah.

Sakura dan Tenten mengedipkan mata mereka beberapa kali sebelum mengangakan mulut mereka. Dan kemudian berucap berbarengan, "APA?"

Haruno Sakura tidak menyadari bahwa dia mulai terjebak dalam sebuah ramalan.

TBC

A/N;

Wkwkwkwk XD ini Fic idenya muncul tiba-tiba saat author gaje ini lagi baca keberuntungan zodiac yang dibawa teman di kelas. Sebenarnya aku sendiri juga gak terlalu percaya dengan yang namanya ramalan, tapi entah kenapa ini Fic gak mau hilang dari kepala.

Aku suka buat Fic ini (walaupun baru bikin satu chapter XD) karena inti permasalahannya adalah gimana Sakura mendapatkan ciuman dari Sasuke dalam waktu 3 minggu dengan keadaan mereka saling membenci XDD wkwkwk *tawa bejat*

Fic ini akan di update cepat bila reviewnya mendukung :D

Watashi Ni Kisu! (Kiss Me!)


	2. Mission 1

Tangannya terangkat. Kakinya tergerak. Wajahnya mendekat. Dan Napasnya kian memburu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jantungnya berdetak pasti, jari-jarinya menyentuh pipi, matanya tak mau lari. Lambat laun kedua mata itu tertutup dan mereka pun terhanyut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bawah bibirnya bergetar. Kedua matanya terbuka. Giginya bergemelutuk. Napasnya kian berat lalu berhembus lamat-lamat. Ia menarik diri, melepas jari-jari kemudian melonjak menjauh hingga kedua mata mereka bertemu. Gadis itu membeku lalu menahan napas. Demi tuhan, apa yang barusan ia lakukan?

**- Watashi Ni Kisu! - Kiss Me!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Uchiha Sasuke di sana, duduk sendiri menyepi.

Dengan mata onyx yang terpejam rapat, Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya ke belakang kursi.

Aroma sejuk pohon pinus mengalun bersama udara. Kelopak bunga-bunga sakura terjatuh, tertiup angin mendominasi warna bersama jingga. Sore ini tampak cerah. Dengan rasa nyaman menggelayut di sekelilingnya. Dan ia—gadis berambut merah muda itu di sana, duduk berdua bersama dengannya.

Gadis itu menoleh, menatapnya. Pemuda itu…

Pemuda itu… Ia dan pemuda…

Tunggu!

Kenapa ia di sana? Ia tidak seharusnya berada di sana—berdua pemuda itu.

Ini salah. Ini salah.

Apa yang salah? Ini tidak salah. Ia bahkan akan melalukan sesuatu yang lebih dari menyentuh sang musuh.

Gadis tersebut menahan napas.

Apa yang sudah ia lakukan?

Kau akan menciumnya Haruno Sakura.

Menciumnya?

Orang yang sangat kau benci, agar kau tidak kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga.

Cium.

Cium.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Cium.

Cium dia, Sakura.

Ciu— Sial!

Sial! Tidak—! Tidak akan pernah!

"TIDAK!"

Haruno Sakura terbangun dengan wajah pucat dan peluh merambat. Napasnya terengah-engah seraya mengedarkan emeraldnya ke sekeliling ruangan, gadis itu menarik napas, lalu menghembuskannya lamat-lamat. Tangannya menarik ujung sprei berenda berdominasi merah jambu. Emerald itu terpejam perlahan, terbuka kemudian. Ia kembali menarik napas kali ini cukup keras.

"Aku—" bisik gadis itu sembari menunduk lalu menatap kearah jendela. "Mimpi apa aku barusan?"

**Watashi ni Kisu! – Kiss Me!**

**Mission 1**

Pagi ini adalah pagi yang paling buruk bagi Haruno Sakura. Biasanya gadis itu berusaha untuk mengabaikan orang menyebalkan itu dengan sesegera mungkin menuju kelas atau ruang guru, namun pagi ini terasa begitu menyebalkan. Karena baru pagi buta dan gadis itu telah melihatnya.

Melihat Uchiha Sasuke, ketika cowok itu berjalan di koridor sekolah, dengan tampang sok sempurna, angkuh dan—sial—tampan itu. Benar-benar menyebalkan. Dan seakan dunia akan hancur esok hari, cewek-cewek di sepanjang jalan yang meliriknya, terlihat kakak-kikik seraya berbisik kepada teman sebelahnya lalu tersenyum.

Menggelikan, apa segitu gantengnya sampai semua cewek harus melihatnya dengan tampang menggelikan.

Baiklah, harus diakui, ia memang tampan, pintar, jago olahraga, menyebalkan—jelas, ini tidak masuk hitungan—. Mungkin kata singkatnya; uhm… perfect. Tapi tetap saja… Uchiha Sasuke adalah cowok paling menyebalkan di muka bumi ini. Dan seharusnya ia tidak ada di daftar siswa sekolah ini atau lebih bagusnya tidak ada di muka bumi ini.

Ya, lebih baik ia tidak lahir di zaman yang sama dengan Sakura. Itu lebih bagus. Lebih baik. Lebih sempurna.

Sakura masih ingat kenapa ia begitu membenci cowok ini. Bahkan sejak hari itu (baca: dua hari yang lalu) gadis berambut merah jambu itu tambah membencinya. Kalau saja Haruno Sakura mendapatkan permintaan menghilangkan orang yang dibenci, mungkin nama Uchiha Sasuke akan tercantum di urutan pertama.

Tepat sekali. Selamat datang di urutan pertama Uchiha. Menghilanglah. Dan jangan pernah menampakkan batang hidungmu itu kembali.

Sakura bersungut-sungut seraya menyeruput minuman kalengnya. "Kenapa cowok menyebalkan seperti dia bisa hidup dan berjalan ringan di muka bumi ini sih?" pertanyaan monoton. Karena hampir setiap jam, menit bahkan detik –sejak dua hari yang lalu– Sakura terus mengucapkan hal tersebut berulang kali. Dan teman karibnya –Tenten hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala setelah Sakura ngedumel semua tentang—kejelekan—cowok itu.

Ampun deh kawannya ini. Batin Tenten menghela napas sedih. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Sakura yang tengah berdiri di depan mading seraya menatap tajam seorang cowok yang sedang cekakak-cekikik—di mata Sakura— dengan beberapa siswi —masih di mata Sakura— di sudut koridor. Bahkan Tenten bersumpah ia dapat melihat kobaran api di mata emerald kawannya itu.

Kobaran api kekesalan.

"Ya, dan kau sudah mengatakan hal tersebut lebih dari tiga kali hari ini," ujarnya sembari mengambil botol kaleng minuman soda milik Sakura, yang sudah remuk lantaran kuatnya genggaman tangan cewek tersebut. Tenten lalu membuang botol itu ke tempat sampah di samping mereka. "Kau bisa gila bila terus menatapnya seperti itu."

Mendengar kata-kata Tenten, Sakura menekan jidatnya. Entah mengapa kepalanya sakit sekali. Dan tambah parah sejak mimpi-mimpi yang selalu datang terutama tadi malam. Dan tadi malam bahkan sepertinya yang paling parah. Wew. Yang benar saja. Rasanya ia ingin muntah.

"Kurasa kau benar. Aku pasti sudah gila karena dari dua hari yang lalu—sejak nenek aneh itu mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat aneh tersebut, sedetik pun aku tidak bisa menghilangkan si Uchiha bodoh itu dari pikiranku," ia kemudian menggertakkan giginya. Ada perasaan kesal ketika mengingat hal tersebut. Mata emeraldnya kembali berapi.

Tenten terkesiap, mendengar kata-kata abstrak Sakura barusan. Hah? Sedetik pun? Parah.

Oke. Wajar bila sang Haruno Sakura membenci apa yang ia hadapi saat ini. Ralat. Sangat membencinya. Karena Tenten tahu bagaimana kebencian Haruno kepada Uchiha. Sejak apa yang terjadi di awal memasuki sekolah ini. Membuat Tenten yakin ia tidak mampu mengukur seberapa bencinya Sakura terhadap Sasuke. Dan dipikir-pikir bila bukan Haruno yang menghadapi semua ini, mungkin gadis lain akan senang—bahkan gembira ketika mengetahui ia harus mencium seorang Uchiha.

Namun sayang sekali, gadis itu adalah Haruno Sakura. Dan ingat, ia sangat membenci Uchiha Sasuke. Karenanya pula hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan pemuda itu membuatnya kesal. Lalu sekarang ia harus mencium pemuda itu agar tidak kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga. Well—

Kuso!

Dan tak bisa dipungkiri sejak hari itu, Haruno Sakura tidak bisa hidup tenang barang sedetik pun. Bahkan ia bermimpi hal yang hampir sama setiap malam. Mendengar dengung suara-suara yang menyuruhnya untuk—weuuuy—mencium si Uchiha menyebalkan itu. Dan yang paling parahnya, seakan-akan ada yang meminta, mimpi bodoh itu selalu muncul setiap malam.

Gila bukan? Hanya karena ramalan bodoh itu, ia bahkan harus menghindari tatapan mata Uchiha setiap emerald dan onyx bersirobok. Tentu saja Uchiha Sasuke tidak tahu kenapa si musuh bebuyutannya itu tiba-tiba berubah aneh. Sangat bagus ia tidak tahu. Dan Haruno berharap pemuda itu selamanya tidak tahu.

Bisa masuk rumah sakit jiwa dia, bila Uchiha Sasuke mengetahui hal memalukan seperti ini.

Sakura menatap Tenten agak ragu sebelum akhirnya ia berujar. "Hari ini temani aku kembali ke tempat ramalan bodoh itu," ujarnya dengan suara dalam dan berat. Masih ada aura kesal dalam nadanya. Tenten mengangguk patuh.

Alert. Alert. Bahaya. Siaga 1. Siaga 1. Dalam hati kawan karib Sakura itu menggumam.

Sebenarnya Haruno Sakura sangat, sangat, SANGAT tidak perduli dengan ramalan bodoh itu. Tapi kalau dunianya tidak bisa kembali seperti dulu lagi. SANGAT lebih baik bila ia segera membetulkan sesuatu yang tidak seimbang ini. Ia sangat ingin dunianya kembali seperti dulu. Kembali seimbang. Kembali tentram.

Uchiha Sasuke harus segera menghilang dari mimpi-mimpinya setiap malam.

Dan Gaara-kun kembali mengisi mimpi-mimpinya. Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya.

Semburat merah menghiasi kedua belah pipi Haruno. Namun tak lama semburat merah itu menghilang ketika salah satu anggota tubuhnya—telinga— mendengar suara tertawa dari kelompok si Uchiha. Sakura mendengus. Ia mengerling kesal kearah Sasuke cs. Namun sesegera mungkin ia menatap Tenten, ketika matanya tak sengaja bersirobok dengan Uchiha.

"Ayo ke kelas."

Seraya menepuk-nepuk jidatnya, si Haruno berjalan menuju kelas –diiringi aura hitam, ia meninggalkan Tenten yang terdiam di depan mading. Tenten menatap Sasuke—yang tengah bersama teman-temannya (Naruto, Suigetsu dan Sai) di ujung koridor. Matanya kemudian menyisir. Ketika melihat Uzumaki Naruto yang tengah tertawa. Tenten terdiam.

Tak lama ia kembali menatap Sakura yang berjalan tanpa tenaga di ujung sana. Bahkan beberapa adik kelas yang menyapa seakan tidak tampak di mata Sakura. Si Haruno terlihat bagai zombie yang tengah berjalan di siang hari.

Tenten menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Apa… aku dan Naruto terlalu berlebihan melakukan ini kepada Sakura?"

**Ooo_ooO**

"Ohayou Sasuke-kun."

"Ohayou Sasuke-senpai."

"Ohayou Uchiha-san."

Seperti biasa. Seperti biasa yang terjadi di pagi hari. Uchiha Sasuke selalu mendapat sambutan 'selamat pagi' dari para adik kelas dan teman-temannya —atau lebih tepatnya fans yang menyebut-mengatakan-mengklaim-mempunyai nama We Love Sasuke-kun—

Berjalan dengan tangan di saku, pemuda itu berdecih, "Orang-orang bodoh," dan seperti biasa, kata-kata itulah yang selalu keluar dari mulut Uchiha di pagi hari. Ckckck… benar-benar kata-kata tanpa dosa.

Tanpa memperdulihkan perkataan dingin si Uchiha, Karin—ketua fans yang menyebut-mengatakan-mengklaim-mempunyai nama We Love Sasuke-kun—itu berjalan tanpa ragu mengikuti Sasuke dan kelompoknya. Gadis itu bahkan tanpa ragu menggelayutkan kedua tangannya ke lengan si pangeran. Ia sungguh-sungguh tidak perduli dengan tatapan iri—dengki dari siswi-siswi di sepanjang koridor.

Cih. Gadis berambut merah itu mendecih dalam hati. Lagipula para siswi-siswi itu tidak akan berani menantang si kepala merah –kecuali kalau nyali mereka begitu tinggi. Melawan Karin? Mana mungkin mereka berani. Mereka hanya akan mendengus lalu tutup mulut setelah Karin menatap dengan tatapan—kau-cari-mati?

Dan. Rasakan itu. Batinnya berbisik setelah memberikan tatapan—kau-cari-mati kebanggaannya. Siswi itu –yang mendapatkan tatapan itu terdiam, menunduk kepalanya dengan membisu. Heh. Lihat bukan? Kalah telak ia.

Seraya berjalan mengikuti Sasuke dari samping. Karin tersenyum, mengibaskan rambut panjangnya ke belakang, ia berbicara dengan suara selembut yang ia bisa. "Sasuke-kun —Sasuke masih berjalan, Karin berdeham sedikit lalu melanjutkan—apa kau punya waktu sepulang sekolah?" tanyanya namun pemilik onyx masih berjalan sembari membenarkan tata letak dasi panjang biru tuanya.

Gadis itu mendengus. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya Uchiha Sasuke mengacuhkannya, namun diacuhkan terus-menerus wanita mana yang tahan? Tapi biarlah. Namanya cinta, mau bagaimana? Karin membenarkan tata letak kacamatanya. Lalu kembali mengurai senyum.

Dan tak lama ia harus tersenyum acuh ketika Suigetsu yang berjalan di belakang Sasuke terkikik geli. Karin menatap kesal Suigetsu lalu kembali menatap malu-malu mau kepada Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, kau punya waktu kan setelah pulang sekolah?" tanyanya penuh harap.

Sasuke berhenti berjalan, ia menatap pintu kelas lalu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Pemuda itu hanya diam lalu melanjutkan langkahnya kearah kelas diikuti oleh Naruto yang sibuk dengan NDS-nya, Sai yang sibuk dengan buku barunya dan Suigetsu yang sibuk tertawa melihat bagaimana Sasuke—yang tanpa atau sengaja—mengacuhkan Karin.

Si pangeran Uchiha berhenti sejenak, ia menatap sesuatu yang menggelayut di lengannya. Seraya mendengus, ia melepaskan sesuatu yang menggelayut itu tanpa dosa. Lalu menatap Karin, membuat gadis itu terkesiap. Bukan karena ia marah tapi… karena Sasuke menatapnya! Mukjizat. Gadis itu buru-buru tersenyum.

"Sasuke-kun, kau ada wa—"

Sebelum sempat kata-kata itu terucap Sasuke sudah berjalan duluan tanpa perasaan bersalah ke dalam kelas. Dan seketika itu juga tawa Suigetsu membahana. Dan saat itu juga Karin melemparinya dengan tas. Ia lalu menatap Suigetsu—yang mengusap kepalanya lantaran tas Karin— dengan kesal lalu berjalan menuju kelas 2-2 –kelasnya dan yang paling menyebalkan karena makhluk menyebalkan ini (baca; Suigetsu) juga sekelas dengannya.

Karin mendelik, seraya mengibaskan rambut panjangnya ke belakang, ia berjalan dengan anggun menuju kelasnya. Namun sebelum langkah kakinya menjauh gadis itu masih sempat melirik ke dalam kelas Sasuke.

Suigetsu mendengus di belakangnya. "Sudahlah Karin. Harimu sudah sial jangan membuatnya tambah sial," ujarnya terkekeh. Karin melirik Suigetsu tajam.

"Diam kau!"

**-O-o-O-**

Satu—dua—tiga. Tik.

Haruno Sakura menatap stopwatch milik Gai-sensei untuk kedua kalinya ketika Uzumaki Naruto berhasil berlari jarak menengah di tengah lapangan. Seru sorak dari Naruto langsung terdengar setelah ia mendekati kawan-kawan sekelompoknya. ("Kau lihat itu? Aku bisa lari jarak menengah hanya dengan waktu 1 menit." Ujarnya bangga.) Haruno bahkan bisa mendengarnya dari tempat ia berdiri di sebelah Gai-sensei yang tengah menyemangati murid-murid 2-1.

Jam pelajaran olahraga. Selalu menjadi jam pelajaran favorit para siswa. Tapi tidak begitu favorit bagi beberapa siswi. Tentu saja beberapa siswi lebih senang duduk di kursi mereka dan bergosip ria daripada harus berlari-lari dengan keringat yang berbau tak menyenangkan atau bau matahari yang menyengat di rambut dan baju olahraga mereka.

Namun tidak bagi Haruno dan Tenten. Mereka menyukai jam olahraga. Tenten menyukainya dalam artian yang sebenarnya sedangkan Sakura dalam artian yang berbeda. Tentu saja, karena selama ini jam pelajaran olahraga selalu menjadi jam dimana Haruno Sakura membiarkan seluruh pikirannya memikirkan Sabaku no Gaara.

Sabaku memang tak pernah sadar betapa Haruno menyukainya. Itu wajar karena Sakura tidak pernah mengatakan apapun yang berhubungan dengan perasaannya kepada pemuda itu. Bahkan tidak berniat. Ia tidak begitu kuat untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya tersebut.

Membayangkan ia dengan pemuda berambut merah itu bersama. Kencan. Bergandengan tangan dan… sebagainya saja sudah membuat kedua belah pipinya bersemu merah. Apalagi kalau ia mengungkapkan isi hatinya? Bisa mati Sakura.

Jadi waktu singkat jam pelajaran olahraga adalah waktu di mana dirinya menyuruh pikirannya memikirkan Gaara. Dan hal-hal menyenangkan itu selalu terjadi sebelum-sebelumnya.

Namun tidak hari ini.

Matanya entah mengapa mencari pemuda itu—pemuda dengan rambut raven, bermata onyx yang angkuh itu. Matanya terus mencari namun pemuda itu tidak ada. Tidak ada di lingkaran kelompoknya. Tidak ada di dekat siswa-siswi yang harus menunggu giliran berlari jarak menengah. Ia tidak ada dimana-mana. Ia tidak ada di lapangan.

Kemana dia?

Cih. Sakura berdecih. Kenapa ia harus repot-repot? Well, kalau bukan karena Gai-sensei yang menyuruhnya untuk memanggil Uchiha itu—karena ini sudah memasuki giliran pemuda itu berlari— Haruno Sakura tidak akan mau mengganti saat-saat memikirkan Gaara menjadi saat-saat mencari si Uchiha.

"Cepat cari Sasuke-kun dan suruh ia kemari, Sakura-san," Gai-sensei berbicara sekali lagi. Dan terpaksa Sakura harus menurutinya. Seraya berjalan menuju tempat yang kemungkinan besar Uchiha berada di sana. Sakura masih mendengar suara Gai-sensei di belakang sana. "Semuanya ayo lakukan dengan semangat masa muda."

Lalu suara Naruto sempat membuatnya membalikkan badan sejenak.

"Sakura-chan? Mencari siapa?"

**-O-o-O-**

Pelajaran olahraga lagi.

Dan ia malas mengikutinya hari ini.

Uchiha Sasuke tidak membencinya dan juga tidak menyukainya. Ada banyak alasan yang membuatnya malas untuk mengikuti pelajaran olahraga. Terutama ketika ia harus mendengar teriakan para siswi yang melihatnya sedang berolahraga. Ketika napasnya menderu, seluruh tubuhnya berpeluh atau tanpa sengaja—tidak bermaksud— Sasuke melirik kearah mereka, sudah pasti teriakan itu akan keluar dengan sempurna.

"Sasuke-kun! Ashiteru!" Cih. Mengingat itupun Sasuke berdecih. Ia tidak menyukainya, semua yang dilakukan para cewek-cewek itu. Terlalu menyebalkan. Terlalu bising. Terlalu berlebihan.

Ia sangat berharap satu hari saja di pelajaran olahraga tidak ada yang namanya teriakan kurang kerjaan seperti; I Love You—Aishiteru—Wo Ai Ni—Saranghae—Aku cinta kamu Sasuke-kun dan sebagainya.

Satu hari saja. Si bungsu Uchiha hampir memohon. Namun tahu tidak mungkin hal itu terjadi Uchiha menarik napas. Lalu melepasnya perlahan. Menyandarkan tubuhnya ke pohon sakura di belakang, pemuda itu mendongak, menatap awan-awan putih beriringan pelan tak bersatu warna dengan langit yang biru. Angin bertiup sekali lagi, menyapu rerumputan yang mulai meninggi.

Kali ini Sasuke membiarkan seluruh pikirannya menguap bersama angin. Lambat laun perasaan lega menghinggapi hatinya. Ketika itulah matanya terpejam pelan. Hanyut dengan ketenangan taman belakang sekolah.

Taman belakang sekolah tempat favoritnya. Selalu tak pernah ada pengunjung ketika jam pelajaran sedang berlangsung. Karena alasan inilah Uchiha Sasuke selalu—walau tidak selalu—melarikan diri ketika jam pelajaran olahraga, Datang kemari menikmati dunia kecilnya tanpa kebisingan.

Tanpa kebisingan.

Matanya masih terpejam dan saat itu pula Sasuke merasa seluruh otot-otot yang bekerja di tubuhnya mengendur. Pelan-pelan ia pun tertidur.

**-O-o-O-**

Haruno Sakura harus menahan diri.

Ia harus menahan diri untuk tidak menendang si bokong ayam itu.

Ketika mata emeraldnya menangkap Uchiha Sasuke tengah menyandarkan tubuhnya di pohon sakura dan tertidur dengan nyaman. Menyebalkan sekali. Ia sudah buru-buru mencari pemuda itu. Namun pemuda itu malah seenak jidatnya tidur siang di sana.

Sess. Biar ku tendang bokongnya itu.

Saat itulah Sakura melangkah. Mendekati Uchiha. Tangannya terangkat. Bermaksud membangunkan si Uchiha, namun ia urungkan. Kakinya tergerak. Makin mendekat. Hingga Sasuke berada di depannya. Ia menunduk dan ketika itu wajahnya mendekat. Gadis itu menatapnya. Napasnya memburu.

Ini kesempatan!

Apa? Kesempatan apa?

Apalagi yang kau tunggu Haruno Sakura? Selagi ada kesempatan, cepat lakukan!

Lakukan? Lakukan apa?

Menciumnya, bodoh.

Tidak— Tidak—

Haruno, kau harus melakukannya…

Sebelum kau kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga…

Sakura menelan ludah. Sesuatu yang berharga. Entah mengapa pikiran dan hatinya berbicara berbeda kali ini. Sang pikiran menyuruhnya untuk mencium Sasuke. Namun hatinya menghendaki hal yang berbeda.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Mengikuti hati? Atau pikirannya?

Namun sebelum semua jawaban terjawab, gadis itu menunduk, menjongkokkan kakinya. Bias sinar matahari tertutupi ketika Sakura menunduk, angin kembali berhembus menyapuh ilalang. Emerald bertemu onyx yang terpejam. Dan saat itu pula jantungnya berdetak pasti, tangannya menyentuh pipi. Ketika Sasuke sedikit bergerak, Haruno segera menjauhkan tangannya. Napasnya kian berat. Dan bawah bibirnya gemetar.

Tak lama Sakura menarik napas dan menyentuh pipi itu kembali. Angin kembali berhembus menyentuh rambut merah jambu. Ketika Sakura mendekat, kedua matanya terbuka. Giginya bergemelutuk. Napasnya kian berat lalu berhembus lamat-lamat. Ia menarik diri, melepas jari-jari kemudian melonjak menjauh lalu berdiri hingga ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Gadis itu membeku lalu menahan napas. Demi tuhan, apa yang barusan hampir ia lakukan?

Seraya menutup bibirnya dengan telapak tangan Sakura terdiam.

Ia…

Ia…

Ia…

Hampir mencium Uchiha Sasuke!

.

.

.

-!-

Akankah Sakura berhasil mencium Sasuke?

Lalu bagaimana dengan Gaara?

Juga bagaimana dengan sesuatu dibalik apa yang membuat Sakura terpaksa melalukan hal ini?

Well, see you next chapter :D

-!-

**Author note**

Gak yangka akhirnya fic ini terlanjuti juga XXD setelah satu tahun lamanya T_T –lama amat —author dilemparin sandal— hiksu… gomennasai minna-san. Karena masalah komputer dan sebagainya saya terpaksa hiatus begitu lama dari dunia kedua yang saya cintai ini… hiks…

Namun karena semua masalah komputer terselesaikan, akhirnya saya kembali XD –tawa gaje —ditendang—

Okelah… Arigatou minna-san :DD

Review selalu ditunggu!~~plaak


	3. Mission 2

Ia. Sasuke. Emerald. Onyx. Kebencian. Dibenci.

Heh. Mereka punya kesamaan juga rupanya.

Mungkin ini terdengar bodoh, mengejar ciuman hanya untuk sebuah ramalan yang belum tentu kebenarannya.

Namun ia hanya—hanya—

Hanya ingin mencium Uchiha Sasuke sekarang. Entah karena ramalan atau apa, gadis itu tidak perduli.

Ia hanya ingin menciumnya sekarang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Watashi ni Kisu! – Kiss Me!**

Seraya menutup bibirnya dengan telapak tangan, Sakura terdiam.

Ia…

Ia…

Ia…

Hampir mencium Uchiha Sasuke!

Demi tuhan—para dewa—Kami-sama ia pasti sudah gila!

Dan sebelum pikirannya melayang lebih jauh, Haruno Sakura memilih membiarkan langkah kakinya membimbingnya keluar dari taman belakang sekolah. Menjauhi Uchiha Sasuke. Menjauhinya sejauh-jauh mungkin. Ia harus menjauhi pemuda itu! Masa bodoh dengan perintah Gai-sensei yang menyuruhnya untuk membawa Uchiha itu kelapangan olahraga.

Masa bodoh.

Karena yang paling parah dan semua hal yang terparah dalam hidupnya, ia membiarkan semua terjadi tanpa memikirkan apapun. Dan ketika ia sadar mata onyx itu pura-pura tertutup ketika Haruno menyentuh pipi pualam tersebut untuk kedua kalinya. Ketika si Uchiha bodoh itu malah membiarkannya hampir melakukan hal terbodoh sepanjang hidupnya. Kuso! Mau di taruh dimana mukanya ketika ia berhadapan dengan Uchiha—bodoh— itu kembali?

Kuso!

Kuso!

Kuso!

**Watashi ni Kisu! – Kiss Me!**

**Warning : AU/OOC**

**Mission 2**

Uchiha Sasuke—namanya. Seseorang yang terlahir hampir penuh dengan kesempurnaan. Dia—tampan, pintar, berkarisma, jago olahraga dan semua kemampuan kecil yang menonjol padanya. Dia berbeda dari semuanya, tentu saja. Karena setiap hal yang ia miliki mampu membuat para gadis berteriak dan para cowok yang berdecih. Bahkan dari perlakuannya yang menyebalkan, kadang-kadang bersikap berandalan ataupun kata-kata dinginnya yang mengalahkan dingin kutub utara tak mampu membuat gadis-gadis surut menyukainya.

Kenapa? Karena ia punya kharisma. Karena ia begitu tampan. Karena ia sangat pintar. Karena ia jago olahraga. Semua hal itu. Membuat semua orang berdecak kagum padanya. Semua orang tertarik padannya. Semua orang terlihat begitu antusias melihatnya. Semua orang.

Kecuali gadis itu.

Ya. Gadis itu. Gadis berambut merah muda itu. Gadis yang dari awal begitu membencinya. Gadis yang dari awal tidak menyukai kehadirannya. Well, ia tidak pernah meributkan apa yang membuat gadis itu begitu membencinya. Karena ia tahu dengan jelas alasan gadis itu membencinya.

Bahkan sangat jelas.

Semuanya terjadi di tahun pertama mereka memasuki Seiko Gakuen. Ketika dirinya dan gadis itu terpilih menjadi salah satu murid baru terpintar—mewakili murid lainnya— yang akan memberikan kata sambutan di depan aula sekolah.

Di depan seluruh guru dan murid Seiko Gakuen, Haruno Sakura berjalan dengan tenang dan bangga. Bangga akan kepintarannya. Bangga akan kemampuannya. Bangga dengan semua yang ia miliki. Ia. Haruno Sakura bangga akan hal itu. Dan Sasuke bisa melihat itu semua dengan jelas. Keangkuhan dari gadis itu, keangkuhan akan kepintarannya, tampak jelas bagai sekeping kaca tipis. Sebut saja barangkali gadis itu salah satu anggota Narsisme mungkin? Hmm, entahlah.

Dan benar sekali Uchiha Sasuke.

Dia. Haruno Sakura tidak pernah kalah dalam apapun. Nilai. Pelajaran. Olahraga. Semuanya. Ia selalu nomor satu itulah yang membuat gadis itu berpikir pasti di manapun dirinya berada ia selalu nomor satu, hingga akhirnya langkah kakinya terhenti melangkah di depan mimbar ketika salah bagian tubuhnya—telinga— mendengar sesuatu yang absurb, abstrak, tidak masuk akal, tidak mungkin terjadi dalam segala sejarah seorang Haruno Sakura. Seorang Haruno Sakura, seorang yang selalu menjadi nomor 1 di manapun dirinya berada.

Dari taman kanak-kanak hingga sekolah menengah pertama—Haruno Sakura selalu mendapatkan yang pertama, selalu yang terbaik. Namun hari ini semua sejarahnya tercoreng ketika ia mendengar namanya disebut mendapatkan posisi kedua murid baru terpintar di Seiko Gakuen—lalu kemudian nama Uchiha Sasuke disebut menjadi posisi nomor satu.

Haruno Sakura membeku.

Posisi kedua murid baru terpintar.

Posisi kedua murid terpintar.

Posisi kedua terpintar.

Posisi kedua—posisi ke—apa?

Tidak. Tidak—gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya— ia pasti salah dengar. Ia pasti salah dengar.

Bagaimana mungkin dirinya mendapatkan posisi kedua?

Pikirannya menyangkal. Ego-nya tidak terima kekalahan ini. Dan ke-aroganannya menentang posisi kedua.

Namun sebelum semua pikiran mengelayuti, ia tanpa sadar hanya bisa melihat pemuda dengan rambut ayam itu berjalan kearah depan aula dengan tenang. Seakan hal ini juga sudah biasa baginya, bahkan tidak begitu penting. Sungguh jelas, tanpa ragu lagi mata emerald itu langsung memandang penuh dendam kearah sang pemilik onyx.

Sebelum otaknya memproses lebih lanjut, tiga kata terlontar dalam hatinya.

Aku Benci Dia—Uchiha Sasuke, Aku benci dia.

Ya, dan Sasuke dapat melihat itu semua. Gadis itu membencinya. Gadis itu sangat membencinya.

Sama seperti hal-hal yang lainnya juga, Uchiha Sasuke tidak perduli.

Ia tidak perduli.

Itulah yang ia pikirkan bahkan sampai sekarang. Dan dirinya berharap hal itu—benci dan ketidakpedulian ini— tidak akan pernah berubah. Tidak akan berubah.

"..suke.. Sasuke baka!" Naruto berseru untuk kedua kalinya tanpa menyadari mata onyx sang Uchiha meliriknya dengan tajam. Cowok periang itu tersenyum tanpa canggung seraya melingkarkan tangannya ke bahu kawan karibnya. Sasuke menatapnya malas.

"Kau berisik dobe," Sasuke lantas berkata seraya mendorong Naruto yang masih melingkarkan tangannya, ia mendorong kursi cowok hiperaktif itu menjauh dari kursinya. Ia hampir saja ketinggalan pelajaran kalau saja Naruto tidak berteriak memanggil namanya barusan. Tapi jelas Sasuke kesal, sudah tahu duduk satu meja, namun si Uzumaki ini masih meneriakkan namanya. Memangnya seorang Uchiha Sasuke tuli.

Tanpa memandang kekesalan Sasuke, Naruto melanjuti, "Oi teme, kau ada masalah?" Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya, jelas tak perduli Kakashi–sensei tengah sibuk menjelaskan pelajaran jam pertamanya. "Tidak biasanya seorang Sasuke melamun di tengah jam pelajaran," ujar Naruto. Kali ini ia pura-pura melihat papan tulis ketika menyadari tatapan maut Kakashi-sensei.

"….."

Naruto menyipitkan matanya. Lagi-lagi kawan karibnya—Sasuke— itu lebih memilih bisu. "Hei Sasuke!"

Kakashi-sensei mengangkat tangannya. Dan saat itu juga sebuah penghapus papan tulis melayang kearah Uzumaki.

"Diam Naruto."

Kuso. Naruto harus mengakui ia benci penghapus papan tulis.

_O-o-O_

"Aku turut perihatin atas apa yang terjadi hari ini Sakura," Sakura menatap Tenten berbicara di sampingnya. Matanya menatap dengan agak kesal namun mulutnya tak menjawab apa-apa. Ia diam sambil berjalan menggandeng tas sekolahnya dengan tak nyaman. Setelah seharian ia harus pura-pura menjadikan Uchiha sebagai mahluk tembus pandang seharian ini, Haruno bersyukur bisa membawa pulang tubuhnya dengan selamat hari ini.

Sekali lagi Tenten pun berbicara. "Uhm… kurasa —gadis bercepol dua itu melirik takut-takut kearah temannya sebelum akhirnya berjalan perlahan mengikuti sang teman— mungkin seharusnya kau lupakan saja sejenak ramalan itu, belum tentu semua itu benar bahkan tempat ramalan yang kemarin kita datangi sudah tidak ada lagi," gadis itu berbicara sepelan mungkin ketika ia mengucapkan 7 huruf yang digabung menjadi kata-kata paling tabu bagi Haruno Sakura saat ini.

Yeah, 7 huruf paling tabu. 'Ramalan.'

Sakura mengerlingkan matanya dengan tak nyaman—sekali lagi.

Kawannya ini bodoh atau apa? Bukankah ia sudah bilang bahwa setiap Haruno berusaha melupakan'nya' namun setiap detik itu pula ia teringat 7 huruf paling tabu tersebut.

Ramalan itu sungg… oke, dan sekarang dirinya teringat lagi. Bagus. Dan untuk Tenten… Terimakasih. Sindir gadis berambut gulali itu dalam hati.

Tanpa sadar pandangan Sakura semakin menusuk tajam, Tenten dengan polosnya melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Atau begini saja kalau kau benar-benar tidak bisa melupakannya, kenapa tidak mencoba melakukannya. Tidak ada salahnya kan—Sakura melirik kesal, Tenten berdeham sedikit— well, seperti mencoba menjadi gadis biasa yang sedang jatuh cinta pada Uchiha," ia kembali mengangkat bahu, Sakura menatapnya seakan ingin mencingcang Tenten menjadi tahu.

Tenten segera melanjutkan buru-buru. "Maksudku bukannya wajar bila kau mendekatinya seperti gadis-gadis lain yang jatuh cinta padanya. Dekati dia, berusaha kenal lebih baik padanya. Dan yang terakhir buat ia jatuh cinta padamu lalu tanpa disuruh-suruh lagi ia akan menciummu, mudah bukan?" Bila saat ini matahari pagi masih menjulang tinggi mungkin sinar wajah Tenten mampu mengalahkan radiasi matahari saat ini. Dan tidak perlu ditanya, Sakura kebalikan dari itu semua. So gloomy.

Sakura berhenti melangkah lalu menghela napas. Apa tidak cukup hari ini ia sudah melewati hal paling terburuk dalam hidupnya. "Kau tahu bukan? bila aku menyukai si Uchiha itu untuk apa aku harus frustrasi seperti ini?" ujar Sakura geram seraya menggaruk kepalanya yang memang tidak gatal.

Kali ini Tenten yang menghela napas. Ia dari tadi berhenti melangkah ketika Sakura memberhentikan langkahnya. "Haruno Sakura, kau ini sebenarnya salah satu murid terpintar di sekolah bukan?" Sakura hampir saja memutar emerald-nya untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini, ia kemudian menatap Tenten dengan pandangan 'kau lupa siapa yang selalu mendapat nomor 1 di sekolah?' dan Tenten tidak menggubris. "Dengarkan aku Haruno Sakura, maksudku adalah kau tidak perlu suka beneran atau jatuh cinta sungguhan padanya," kali ini ucapan Tenten membuat Sakura tidak bisa tidak menaikkan alisnya lantaran bingung.

Sebelum sang pinky-pinky melontarkan komentarnya, Tenten dengan enteng melanjuti. "Namun kau bisa bukan pura-pura jatuh cinta padanya."

Sakura harus mengakui hari itu untuk pertama kalinya ia harus menelan semua komentarnya.

Dan otaknya mulai bekerja untuk apa yang akan ia lakukan besok.

**####**

Mata Sasuke tertuju pada titik putih di tengah papan ring basket. Sementara tangannya bersiap melesatkan tembakan. Wooes… Bola bundar itu kemudian meluncur dengan tepat di tengah ring dengan pasti. Lambat laun bola tersebut memantul tinggi di lapangan dan melambat hingga berhenti di tengah tiang.

Sasuke berjalan, memungut bola tersebut namun sebelum tangan itu mengambilnya. Tangan seseorang telah memungutnya. Uchiha, menaikkan alisnya, mengangkat wajahnya, melihat siapa gerangan yang mengambil bola dari permainan yang sangat ia sukai tersebut. Hampir terkejut ia ketika melihat Haruno Sakura memegangi bola basketnya seraya berkacak pinggang. Ia melihat Sasuke dari bawah tiang basket seakan-akan tidak ada masalah.

Sasuke mendengus. Bagus, dan ini baru pagi hari. Ia melihat Sakura—yang terlihat seakan tidak berniat mengembalikan bola bundar itu kepada pemiliknya— mengetahui hal itu pemuda itu memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan kearah kursi penonton dengan kedua tangan berada dalam saku. Bermaksud mengambil tas sekolahnya dan pergi menuju kelas. Walau ia tahu jam pelajaran belum dimulai.

Jangan pedulikan dia, Sasuke atau kau akan mendapat banyak masalah dari cewek cerewet ini. Batin Sasuke mengintrupsi.

Haruno hampir melotot ketika mengetahui Sasuke lebih memilih pergi daripada bersusah payah mengambil bola basketnya. Seraya berjalan cepat mengikuti Uchiha, Sakura memanggilnya. "Uchiha." Ia menarik napas ketika melihat pemuda berambut raven tersebut menghentikan langkahnya.

Kuso, harus bagaimana Sakura. Katakan sesuatu, cepat sebelum ia pergi. Batin Sakura menyemangati.

Haruno menelan ludahnya. Ia harus mulai dari sekarang untuk mengakhiri semua ini. Atau malam-malam berikutnya mimpi buruk gila itu akan kembali. Gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya, bola basket di sana. Di sebelah pemuda itu tangannya memberikan bola basket tersebut. Sasuke meliriknya lalu mengambilnya. Kemudian pergi meninggalkan gadis tersebut. Mengambil tas di kursi penonton lalu pergi menuju kelas.

Sakura terdiam. Angin pagi hari ini terasa dingin meniup rok biru kotak-kotaknya.

Dan ia harus mengakui hari pertamanya mengalami kegagalan total.

**####**

Sakura memasuki perpustakaan sembari berjalan agak tersendat-sendat. Ia lirik kanan-lirik kiri ketika memasuki ruangan perpustakaan lebih dalam. Takut-takut penjaga perpustakaan masih menjaga di meja paling depan. Masih memegang buku bertuliskan English Dictionary 1 Million Kosakata, Sakura akhirnya agak bernapas lega ketika mendapati tak ada seorang pun berada di dalam. Langkahnya terhenti, ia mendongak menatap lemari kayu perpustakaan di sudut yang menjulang tinggi. Gadis itu kemudian memiringkan kepalanya sedikit ke kiri.

Dan ia melihatnya.

Uchiha Sasuke terlihat duduk di sana. Di kursi paling ujung di depan meja panjang perpustakaan sekolah. Ya, Sakura sudah menduganya hampir setiap murid-murid lebih memilih memakan jajanan mereka di kantin atau kelas, Sasuke lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya di perpustakaan. Tentu saja Sakura sudah mengetahui hal itu. Tentu saja.

Eh, tunggu! Bukan berarti Haruno selalu mengikuti Uchiha, ia hanya mengetahuinya dari Naruto yang sudah di-interogasi oleh Tenten. Dan lagipula Sakura juga sering melakukan hal yang sama seperti Sasuke—lebih memilih membaca buku daripada pergi ke kantin. Gadis itu mendengus. Mengingat begitu giatnya ia belajar masih saja Uchiha Sasuke yang menang.

Ia kemudian melirik sebentar buku kamus di tangannya—semua akan berjalan sempurna, ia akan mendekati meja Sasuke, duduk di sana, berpura-pura membaca buku, lalu bertanya sesuatu yang tidak ia mengerti dari buku tersebut, setelah itu saja Sasuke akan mengajarinya, kemudian tentu saja mereka akrab, lalu berteman dan akhirnya Uchiha Sasuke jatuh cinta pada seorang Haruno Sakura. Hmmm… simple bukan?

Bruukh.

Salah satu buku terjatuh dari lemari tempat si pinky menyandarkan tubuhnya. Segera saja Haruno berusaha untuk tak menggerutu. Ia kemudian menunduk—bermaksud memungut buku-buku tadi. Namun tangan seseorang lebih dulu melakukannya. Cewek ini tersentak sembari mendongak. Ia membulatkan matanya, mengerjap tak pasti, wajah manis Sakura langsung terpatri pucat pasi. Bagaimana bisa Sasuke tiba-tiba di depannya. Sakura bahkan belum menyiapkan dirinya untuk mengatakan sesuatu disaat seperti ini.

Hey, pergi kemana kepintaran dan keberaniannya?

Sasuke menatap Sakura lalu memberikan buku tebal yang baru jatuh tersebut. Ia menaikkan alisnya seakan berkata—kenapa cewek ini bisa berada di perpustakaan ketika jam istirahat? Bukannya ia tahu bahwa Sasuke selalu mengontrak perpustakaan ini ketika jam istirahat? Bukannya cewek ini tidak suka…— sebelum pandangan si Uchiha melayang jauh Sakura segera berkomentar ketika ia mengambil buku tersebut.

Komentar risih dari rasa sakit hati ketika dipandangi dengan tatapan menjengkelkan. "Aku hanya akan membuatmu jatuh Uchiha. Aku akan membuatmu mengetahui bahwa aku lebih baik darimu," seraya menunjuk Sasuke dengan jari telunjuknya, gadis itu berkacak pinggang. Kesombongannya masih kental ternyata.

Sasuke mengangguk, lalu berbalik, "Lakukan sesukamu," ujar pemuda itu seraya berjalan keluar.

Dan Sakura harus mengutuk dirinya sendiri saat itu. Baka Sakura. Kapan ia bisa akrab dengan Uchiha kalau dirinya masih seperti ini?

Tidak perlu ditanya setelah Sasuke pergi, jari telunjuk dan kacak pinggang itu turun, langsung saja Sakura membenturkan kepalanya ke lemari perpustakaan.

Dengan demikian hari kedua pun Haruno Sakura mati kutu.

**####**

Sakura kembali memutar matanya mendelik kearah cowok itu—Uchiha Sasuke yang tengah berdiri di depan papan tulis kelas mereka, kelas 2-1. Tangan pemuda itu menari-nari di sana, menulis hasil jawaban di papan tulis dengan cekatan. Ia lalu segera berbalik dan berjalan kearah bangkunya setelah Shizune-sensei membenarkan semua jawaban yang diberikan Uchiha. Dan murid terkagum-kagum atas jawaban yang ia berikan.

Seraya berjalan kearah bangkunya, pemuda itu menyadari tatapan si tunggal Haruno, saat itu juga mata onyx Sasuke tak sengaja bersirobok dengan emerald Sakura yang menatapnya kejam. Sempat tergoda di pikiran si pinky untuk melempar sepatu sekolahnya kearah Sasuke. Namun ia urungkan lantaran Tenten pasti akan menghalangi. Bukan hanya itu, seluruh kelas mungkin akan memanggilnya perempuan kasar setelah hal tersebut benar-benar terjadi.

"**Tenangkan dirimu, Sakura," Tenten bersuara berusaha menahan tangan Sakura yang hendak melempar sepatu sekolahnya.**

"**Tidak! Cowok itu harus merasakan sepatuku sekali-sekali," ujar Sakura dengan tangan Tenten yang masih menahan lengannya.**

Tentu saja itu yang akan terjadi. Tapi untung akal sehat Sakura segera menyusupi jaringan otak warasnya sebelum sepatu sekolah terlepas bebas dengan mulus mengenai wajah tampan Uchiha. Sakura menarik napas berusaha menenangkan diri. Ia mungkin harus berhenti hari ini, hari ketiga ini mungkin akan menjadi hari terakhirnya mencoba membuat Sasuke jatuh cinta padanya. Dan bila hari ini tidak berhasil juga maka gadis itu akan melakukan sesuatu yang sudah ia pikirkan sejak lama.

Ya, mendapatkan ciuman Sasuke dengan paksa. Well, memang terdengar kejam tapi hanya itu yang ada di pikirannya sekarang.

Sakura lalu segera membuang muka setelah memberi pandangan 'mematikan' pada Sasuke berulang-ulang kali—yang sekarang malah sudah duduk tenang dibangkunya. Haruno segera berjalan menuju papan tulis ketika Shizune-sensei memanggil namanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Senyumannya menghanyutkan semua orang. Kharisma-nya pun ikut membius mereka yang menyadarinya. Ia pintar, cantik, jago olahraga dan juga berasal dari keluarga yang cukup berada, lalu apa kekurangan yang mungkin ia miliki sehingga pemuda itu sama sekali tidak meliriknya?

Sakura mendesah lelah, ia melirik jam tangannya untuk kedua kalinya seraya melihat pintu perpustakaan sekolahnya berkali-kali. Kenapa si Uchiha bodoh itu belum datang? Bukannya ini sudah jam istirahat? Apa ia tidak datang ke perpustakaan hari ini? Otak Haruno bertanya-tanya. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding sebelah perpustakaan yang ditutupi oleh bunga-bunga besar dalam pot untuk menghindari Sasuke yang mungkin saja akan mudah mengetahui bahwa dirinya kembali diikuti.

Kenapa lama? Apa dia tidak ke perpustakaan hari ini? Pertanyaan itu kembali lewat. Ia bahkan sampai meninggalkan Tenten di kantin hanya untuk mengejar Sasuke yang ia duga berada dalam perpustakaan hari ini. Dan lebih parahnya lagi gadis ini bahkan belum sempat mengunyah sebutir makanan pun sejak ia berangkat dari rumahnya tadi pagi. Ugh, dan segera saja, rasa lapar segera menyerang perutnya. Sayang sekali Sakura harus menunda laparnya dulu hari ini.

Ingat, ini hari terakhir yang akan ia lakukan untuk mendapatkan hati Sasuke. Jika tidak, kapan lagi ia bisa mendapatkan hati pemuda itu. Seminggu lagi? Mana mungkin, kalaupun berhasil tidak mungkin sempat. Ingat, ia hanya punya waktu 3 minggu sebelum—mungkin— dirinya kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga. Asal tahu saja besok sudah bisa dihitung 2 minggu setelah ramalan itu berjalan. Lalu itu artinya Haruno Sakura hanya punya waktu seminggu setelah besok.

Oh. Kami-sama kuatkanlah hati seorang Haruno Sakura. Gadis itu menaruh tangannya di depan dada seakan berdoa.

"Oh Sakura-san, apa yang kau lakukan bersembunyi di situ?" seseorang bertanya dan Sakura hampir terlonjak kaget ketika menyadari suara berat itu berhasil membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia mendongak, melihat Sai berdiri di depannya dengan tatapan bertanya. Sakura tersenyum berusaha santai. Ia hampir mengira pemuda dengan senyuman selalu terkembang ini adalah Sasuke.

Masih tersenyum gadis itu menjawab seraya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, ia melangkah maju keluar dari balik bunga-bunga tinggi didekat dinding tempat bersandarnya tadi. "Itu, aku hanya sedang menunggu seseorang," kali ini Sakura menjawab jujur. Jujur, ia tidak membenci teman-teman Sasuke.

Sai mengangguk seraya berkata—ooh— ia tersenyum dengan cara yang biasa ia lakukan. "Kurasa aku melihat Tenten-san di kantin beberapa menit yang lalu jika kau menunggunya."

"Tidak. Aku sedang tidak menunggunya," Sakura menggelengkan kepala.

Kali ini Sai mengangguk kembali seakan berkata—ooh— "Orang lain?" pertanyaan tersebut tidak dijawab oleh Sakura, pemuda yang berkulit pucat itu tersenyum. "Ah, aku harus segera pergi ke kelas, apa kau masih akan menunggu Sakura-san? Sepertinya beberapa menit lagi jam istirahat akan berakhir," Sakura membenarkan kata-kata terakhir Sai. tetapi yang ia temui adalah kepalanya yang menggeleng.

"Tidak, aku akan tunggu sebentar lagi," gadis itu melirik jam tangannya sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya menatap Sai. "Mungkin dia akan datang. Oh, ngomong-ngomong apa kau baru dari kantin Sai?" tanya Sakura berharap menemukan informasi.

Sai kemudian menggeleng. "Tidak, aku baru saja dari atap sekolah, biasa membeli makanan di kantin dan memakannya di atap sekolah."

Sakura segera menaikkan alisnya. "Kau sendirian?"

"Tidak. Ada Naruto, Suigetsu dan Sasuke. Tapi kurasa sekarang hanya tinggal Sasuke sendirian di sana. Sasuke lebih sering berada di atap sekolah ketika ia tidak berada di perpustakaan," jawab Sai yang kemudian segera menyadari ucapannya terlalu banyak membicarakan Sasuke. Ia tahu pasti cewek di depannya ini segera memutar bola matanya, tidak senang lantaran nama Sasuke sudah terlalu banyak didengar indra pendengarnya.

Namun sebelum Sai melanjutkan Sakura segera berlari meninggalkannya, gadis itu bahkan masih sempat berkata 'Arigatou' sebelum melewati Sai.

Sai hanya menatap punggung Sakura yang menjauh dengan ekspresi bingung.

###

Atap sekolah di Jepang biasanya berbentuk sama. Dengan ruangan terbuka, luas dan pinggir-pinggirnya yang diberi penghalang-penghalang dari kawat setinggi 2 meter untuk menghindari terjadinya sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan. Sebenarnya di setiap sekolah sudah pasti pintu menuju atap sekolah selalu tertutup kecuali di hari-hari tertentu—seperti ada acara festival sekolah yang membutuhkan tempat kosong untuk barang-barang yang tidak terpakai—

Namun entah bagaimana, Uchiha Sasuke dan kawan-kawan selalu menemui cara, bagi mereka untuk bisa naik ke atap sekolah. Ada yang bilang mereka menggunakan ketampanan mereka untuk merayu guru piket perempuan yang memegang kunci pintu-pintu sekolah. Tapi ada juga yang bilang mereka sudah membuat kunci duplikat untuk masuk ke sana.

Hah, rumor. Nyatanya masih banyak kelompok lain yang kadang-kadang makan dan bolos jam pelajaran dengan cara lari ke atap sekolah. Jadi, perlu di garis bawahi, mereka tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal yang begitu banyak dibicarakan orang-orang. Seperti merayu atau bahkan membuat duplikat kunci yang kedengarannya begitu bodoh. Mereka hanya memasuki atap sekolah dengan cara mereka sendiri.

Sama seperti Haruno Sakura yang sekarang sedang menutup satu-satunya pintu jalan masuk dan keluar dari atap sekolah. Ia kemudian menarik napas dan mengeluarkannya perlahan. Lelah berlari menaiki tangga-tangga menuju atap sekolah. Gadis itu segera saja berjalan perlahan, mencari Uchiha. Ia mendongak, awan-awan putih bergelung tidak menyatu dengan warna langit yang berwarna biru alami, angin bertiup meniup rambut dan rok kotak-kotaknya. Sakura menikmatinya seraya berjalan perlahanan.

Dan di sanalah ia melihat pemuda itu.

Berbaring menyandarkan Tubuhnya ke dinding, wajahnya tampak damai, polos, tanpa beban. Terlihat beberapa bungkus roti melon di dekatnya. Sakura menarik napas ketika berjongkok di depan Uchiha yang tertidur begitu lelap. Gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, bertanya-tanya. Kenapa pemuda ini selalu tertidur di tempat yang aneh? Apa ini salah satu kebiasaannya? Atau hobi? Selain salah satu hobinya yang suka memakan tomat mentah itu.

Well, tolong jangan tanya kenapa Sakura bisa mengetahui hal tersebut. Karena sekarang ia terlalu malas untuk menjawabnya.

Angin berhembus, meniup rambut merah jambu itu. Sakura berdiri, ia kemudian mengambil posisi menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding di sebelah Sasuke. Ia mendongak menatap awan-awan putih di atas sana setelah berhasil menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding di sebelah sang musuh bebuyutan. Gadis itu kemudian menghela napas.

Ia. Sasuke. Emerald. Onyx. Kebencian. Dibenci. Heh. Mereka punya kesamaan juga rupanya.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia menatap Sasuke.

Mungkin ini terdengar bodoh. Mengejar ciuman seseorang hanya karena ramalan, yang bahkan sangat belum tentu kebenarannya. Ya, ia memang bodoh. Sangat bodoh, ketika tangannya kembali menyentuh pipi si Uchiha dan kemudian membimbingnya. Sasuke masih tertidur, ia bisa melihat itu, jelas karena wajah mereka terlalu dekat. Mungkin setelah ini entah apa yang akan terjadi antara mereka berdua, Sakura tidak perduli. Ia hanya—hanya—

Hanya ingin mencium Uchiha Sasuke sekarang. Entah karena ramalan atau apa, gadis itu tidak perduli.

Ia hanya ingin menciumnya sekarang.

Maka dari itu, Haruno menutup matanya, membiarkan instingnya menemukan sudut bibir Uchiha. Dentang suara bel tanda berakhirnya jam istirahat terdengar tipis beberapa kali bersamaan dengan datangnya angin lembut yang bertiup pelan. Kedua bibir itu bertemu. Sakura merasakan bibir itu menyentuhnya lembut. Takut, ia membalas sentuhan bibir tersebut dengan pelan. Namun sebelum semua berjalan jauh, pikiran waras gadis itu segera menyerangnya, menyuruhnya berhenti untuk melakukan hal tidak masuk akal ini.

Ini sangat tidak masuk akal Haruno Sakura. Ini tidak masuk akal.

Karena hal yang disebut tidak masuk akal itu pula, Sakura segera menarik tubuhnya menjauh. Melepaskan bibirnya. Lalu menundukkan wajahnya. Segera ia merasa kehilangan kontak.

Sebelum gadis itu mendongak atau berlari seperti sebelumnya. Tangan seseorang menariknya. Mendongakkan wajahnya dan menariknya mendekat. Sakura terkesiap.

Emerald bertemu onyx yang terbuka lebar menatapnya.

…

…

…

####

A/N: ah, saya amat sangat bersyukur akhirnya chapter ini keluar juga setelah sekian lama, yay! #author bersorak gaje. Sebenarnya fic ini adalah fic yang paling senang saya tulis dibanding fic lain XDD. Awalnya mau bikin fic ini sampai chapter 7 atau 8 tapi karena belakangan ini jadwal saya lagi padat :p #author dilemparin batu. Fic ini akan habis sekitar chapter 5.

Chapter ini adalah chapter yang saya tulis ketika penyakit bernama WB menjangkit. =_= *kenapa ini penyakit kagak mau hilang-hilang ya?—frustrasi mode:on— namun akhirnya ada adegan SasuSaku kissu walau Cuma bentar tapi saya benar-benar bersyukur dapat menulis adegan tersebut.

Sebelumnya terima kasih amat sangat banyak saya berikan kepada semua yang sudah membaca, me-review atau hanya sekedar lewat di fanfic saya ini :D Arigatou minna-san! Tengkyu…

Review selalu ditunggu~bletak.

Ciao


	4. Mission 3

Dua mata itu bertemu.

Onyx. Emerald.

Haruno Sakura tak percaya. Ia benar-benar tak percaya.

Ketika pemuda itu mendekat padanya. Semuanya membeku.

.

.

.

.

.

**Watashi ni Kisu! – Kiss Me!**

**Mission 3**

Maka dari itu, Haruno menutup matanya, membiarkan instingnya menemukan sudut bibir Uchiha. Dentang suara bel tanda berakhirnya jam istirahat terdengar tipis beberapa kali bersamaan dengan datangnya angin lembut yang bertiup pelan. Kedua bibir itu bertemu. Sakura merasakan bibir itu menyentuhnya lembut. Takut, ia membalas sentuhan bibir tersebut dengan pelan. Namun sebelum semua berjalan jauh, pikiran waras gadis itu segera menyerangnya, menyuruhnya berhenti untuk melakukan hal tidak masuk akal ini.

Ini sangat tidak masuk akal Haruno Sakura. Ini tidak masuk akal.

Karena hal yang disebut tidak masuk akal itu pula, Sakura segera menarik tubuhnya menjauh. Melepaskan bibirnya. Lalu menundukkan wajahnya. Segera ia merasa kehilangan kontak.

Sebelum gadis itu mendongak atau berlari seperti sebelumnya. Tangan seseorang menariknya. Mendongakkan wajahnya dan menariknya mendekat. Sakura terkesiap.

Emerald bertemu onyx yang terbuka lebar menatapnya.

Sakura membeku. Ia hanya terdiam membisu ketika Uchiha Sasuke membuka bibirnya—berbicara.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" ia memandang emerald itu tajam. Pertanyaan terlontar membuat betapa keras genggaman tangannya ketika Sakura berusaha melepaskan diri, sadar situasi. Ia mengulang pertanyaannya kembali ketika mengetahui kerasnya keinginan Sakura untuk kabur tanpa berkomentar apa-apa. "Kau menciumku," pernyataan itu keluar. Sakura terdiam. Ia menggeleng. "Kau menciumku Haruno." Ucapnya lagi kali ini sedikit emosi.

Sakura kembali menggelengkan kepalanya, menarik lengannya namun tangan Uchiha Sasuke tentu saja lebih kuat darinya. Tapi cewek itu tidak peduli, ia harus kabur dari sini. Namun tangan itu mencengkramnya lebih kuat.

Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia bisa melihat onyx memandangnya dengan beribu pertanyaan. Pertanyaan sama yang ingin ia katakan sewaktu gadis itu juga mencoba melakukan hal yang sama padanya di taman belakang sekolah. Mencoba menciumnya.

Sama seperti hari ini, ia tahu Sakura datang ke atap sekolah. Ia tahu gadis itu belakangan ini sering menguntitnya, mengikutinya, mencari tahu tentangnya. Ia tahu Sakura bertindak sangat aneh belakangan ini. Dan hari ini yang paling aneh ketika gadis itu mencium bibirnya tanpa berpikir panjang. Seperti sebelumnya Haruno masih bisa membiarkan otak warasnya bekerja, namun tidak untuk sekarang, nyatanya gadis itu tampak menikmati ciuman—sepihak—yang ia lakukan pada seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Satu pertanyaan telontar dalam otak Uchiha.

Bukannya gadis ini begitu membencinya? Lalu kenapa ia menciumnya? Sasuke sedikit kesal mempertanyakan hal tersebut dalam otaknya. Nyatanya tidak ada satu orang pun yang mau dipermainkan.

Sakura menarik tangannya, berharap si rambut raven melepas lengannya. Dan ketika pemuda itu melepas tangannya—Sakura menarik napas, bersyukur. Ia lalu memikirkan cara untuk terbebas dari mata onyx Sasuke yang memandangnya tajam. Ya, dengan cara lari dari tempat ini sekarang juga. Namun sebelum semua rencananya terlaksana. Tangan Uchiha Sasuke kembali menarik lengannya, membawanya ke sudut dinding dan menahannya di sana. Sakura membeku.

Dua mata itu bertemu.

Onyx. Emerald.

Dan Sasuke membuka bibirnya—berbicara, ketika Sakura kembali memberontak.

"Kau menciumku? Kenapa?" Sakura menunduk. Sasuke mendongakkan wajah gadis itu dengan tangannya yang bebas. "Jawab pertanyaanku Haruno." Ia melihat onyx memandangnya kesal. Tentu saja, siapa pun tidak ingin dipermainkan seperti ini.

Mengatakan benci. Benci. Namun melakukan hal seperti ini padanya. Apa sebenarnya motif gadis ini? untuk menjatuhkan Uchiha Sasuke dari peringkat pertamanya? Tidak mungkin. Untuk bermain-bermain? Mana mungkin, Sasuke tahu Haruno bukanlah orang yang tidak memikirkan sesuatu dua kali. Jadi, apa motif gadis ini?

"Apa motifmu Haruno?" pertanyaan dalam kepalanya terjawab ketika Sakura menarik napas dan mengangkat wajahnya, emerald menentang onyx tajam.

"Karena aku begitu membencimu. Karena kebencianku padamu membuat aku melakukan ini," Sasuke ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun Sakura segera melanjutkan. "Alasan? Akan lebih baik kau tidak mengetahuinya—ia melirik sedikit kearah pintu yang sedikit terbuka lalu kembali menatap Uchiha— dan satu hal, aku tidak pernah menaruh perasaan apapun padamu, Uchiha. Ingat itu," ujarnya seraya melepas pegangan tangan Sasuke.

Gadis itu berbalik berjalan meninggalkannya menuju pintu keluar atap sekolah, meninggalkan Uchiha yang hanya terdiam melihat punggung gadis berambut merah muda itu dari belakang. Angin bertiup lembut, Sasuke membeku ditempat, tangannya tergerak menyentuh sudut bibirnya perlahan.

Baka. Betapa bodoh gadis itu, menciumnya tanpa mengetahui bahwa pemuda yang ia cium—sepihak— itu sudah lebih dulu memergoki-nya. Bahkan merasakan ciumannya. Dan bahkan lebih bodohnya lagi pemuda ini ikut menikmatinya dalam diam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Langkah kakinya berjalan seperti dikejar setan, jalan ke kiri lalu ke kanan dan menubruk beberapa orang yang tengah berjalan di koridor seperti pemain Rugby. Sakura segera meminta maaf ketika langkah kesetanannya menabrak seorang siswa barusan. Ia berusaha untuk menghiraukan suara seseorang dari belakang yang memanggil namanya berulang-ulang.

Namun suara itu tidak putus asa membuat Sakura akhirnya berbalik juga. "Sakura… Hah..hah..hah.. Ada apa? Dikejar setan?" tanya Tenten tersengal-sengal, tak lama ia menarik napas lalu mengeluarkannya lamat-lamat.

Sakura tercekat sendiri. Ia menatapi Tenten seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya berusaha menahan depresi. Bahkan sempat terlintas, ingin sekali mencak-mencak lantaran frustrasi namun ke-aroganannya menyuruhnya untuk menyimpan itu semua dalam diam. Tenten yang sudah mendapatkan kembali separuh jiwanya segera memandang Sakura agak curiga.

Ia menaruh tangannya di pundak sang kawan, seraya menatap dengan raut wajah penuh kekhawatiran. "Sakura, ada apa? Kau sakit?"

Sakura cepat-cepat menggeleng lemah. "Tidak apa-apa, bukankah jam istirahat telah selesai? Kurasa kau juga harus cepat-cepat masuk ke kelas sekarang, atau Kakashi-sensei akan memarahi kita," suaranya terdengar tak stabil. Namun si pinky berusaha menutupi dengan tersenyum. Ia melepas tangan Tenten dari pundaknya dan menarik tangan itu berlalu pergi menuju kelas setelah mengucapkan 'Aku baik-baik saja' berulang-ulang kali. Tenten yang berlari di belakang hanya menatap punggung Sakura berusaha untuk tak curiga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oi, Teme!" seru Naruto setengah berteriak. Mendengar si Dobe berteriak, Sai dan Suigetsu mengalihkan pandangan ke arah si Teme. Naruto masih nyengir, namun Sasuke menghiraukannya. Ia memilih men-dribble bola menuju tengah lapangan.

Sekali lemparan bola bundar itu melesak masuk ke dalam ring dengan sempurna. Beberapa siswi yang tengah berjalan di sebelah lapangan basket, segera terpesona melihatnya. Keren. Hebat. Tampan. Kawaii. Kyaaah… Naruto tahu betul apa yang di pikirkan cewek-cewek itu. Selalu sama. Bahkan ini termasuk yang biasa karena cewek-cewek itu masih bisa menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak memekakkan telinga.

Naruto bahkan masih ingat, ketika mereka memasuki tahun pelajaran pertama. Hampir semua senior mendatangi kelas hanya untuk bertemu Sasuke. Entah sekedar mengajak kenalan atau mengajak kencan. Bahkan sampai ada yang mengajak Sasuke menikah! Wawawa... Sasuke tidak perlu repot-repot mencari calon pengantin nantinya.

Lama-kelamaan fans Sasuke makin bertambah, tapi dalam bentuk yang tidak membahayakan jiwa. Itu semua dikarenakan Sasuke tidak pernah menanggapi mereka, cuek tanpa henti, wajah stoic-nya terus terpatri, ditambah juga oleh matanya yang tajam dan dingin. Mungkin karena itu pula lambat laun si bungsu Uchiha tidak pernah lagi dikejar oleh rentenir cinta. Walau sampai kini masih ada beberapa yang mati-matian mengejar-ngejarnya.

Ckckckck… Uzumaki Naruto geleng-geleng kepala.

Setelah merasa tak ada gunanya memikirkan Sasuke dalam batin sendiri, Naruto –cowok sangat hiperaktif itu akhirnya nyengir. Melihat begitu mudahnya sang captain memasukkan bola dari jarak sejauh ini. Ia berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang kini berdiri memegang bola basket tadi. "Oi Teme!" Naruto bersorak memanggilnya. Sai tersenyum. Suigetsu tertawa. Dan Sasuke kembali tak menghiraukannya.

#####

Sakura tak menyangka dirinya kini terjebak dari hal yang selama ini selalu ia takuti, dari hal yang selama ini tidak mungkin terjadi, dari hal yang selama ini selalu ia hindari, dari hal yang begitu ia benci. Dari hal yang… hah, ia benar-benar tak menyangka semua yang terjadi padanya, sekejap kilat berubah, dari awal hingga akhirnya sekarang. Ya, dari awal.

Bahkan bukan cuma dirinya. Tenten—sang teman karib pun tak menyangka akan menjadi seperti ini ketika ia melihat Haruno Sakura terus menundukkan kepalanya sepanjang jam sekolah.

Ini sangat aneh. Seorang Haruno Sakura menundukkan kepalanya ketika jam sekolah. Hello, itu tidak mungkin terjadi, kemana perginya gadis ambisius yang selama ini ia kenal? Gadis arrogant yang selalu menegakkan kepalanya dimana pun dirinya berada. Kemana perginya? Dunia benar-benar sudah berubah sekarang. Wew, apa ini salah satu tanda dunia akan kiamat? Mungkin juga.

Dan Uzumaki Naruto dapat melihat hal aneh lainnya terjadi pada kawan karibnya—Uchiha Sasuke, semenjak sabtu sore kemarin—tiga hari yang lalu— pemuda itu tidak seperti biasanya, ia terlihat seakan mendengus antara kesal dan… entahlah si Naruto tidak dapat menduga ekspresi apa yang Sasuke buat, yang jelas ekspresi layaknya seorang cowok yang sulit untuk mengungkapkan sesuatu kepada seorang cewek.

Tapi Uzumaki tidak yakin seorang Uchiha Sasuke sedang berpikir seperti yang ia pikir sekarang. Hello, seorang Uchiha Sasuke berpikir ia sulit untuk mengungkapkan isi hatinya kepada seorang cewek? Itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Kalau benar pasti dunia akan segera kiamat. Ya, karena apa yang dipikirkan Uzumaki barusan seakan salah satu tanda-tanda kiamat baginya.

Intinya, mereka berdua—Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura— sangat aneh sejak hari sabtu sore tiga hari yang lalu. Mereka sangat aneh sejak itu. Ya sangat aneh.

Maka dari itu pula, Tenten dan Naruto sengaja duduk di sudut kelas, sembari menatapi punggung kedua orang tersebut dari belakang—Sasuke terlihat—pura-pura sibuk dengan menatap papan tulis—yang sekarang tengah dipakai oleh Shizune-sensei— dan Sakura yang terlihat—juga pura-pura sibuk dengan selembar kertas dari guru piket hari ini di bangkunya.

Mereka tidak sadar akting yang mereka pakai tidak berhasil mengelabui mata Naruto dan Tenten.

Kedua orang ini menaikkan alisnya. Tenten melirik Naruto sekilas sebelum menatap punggung Sakura sekali lagi. "Naruto, menurutmu apa yang kita lakukan terlalu berlebihan?"

Naruto melirik Tenten sekilas sebelum menatap punggung Sasuke sekali lagi. "Hah? Yang kita lakukan terlalu berlebihan? Maksudnya?" cowok itu mengangakan mulutnya sebentar dan kemudian ia menaikkan alisnya dengan penuh pertanyaan.

Tenten mendengus. Baka sekali teman Uchiha ini. "Baka, maksudku adalah tentang ramalan itu," Tenten melirik sebentar ke depan—takut Sakura dan takut Shizune-sensei memarahinya— sebelum akhirnya mencondongkan tubuhnya ke telinga Naruto, ia mendekatkan kursi di belakang meja, mendekat ke cowok hyperactive di sampingnya.

"Ramalan bohongan itu. Ramalan yang sengaja kita buat agar kedua orang itu berhenti bertengkar dengan alasan yang tidak jelas yang terjadi diantara mereka itu," ia menjauh sedikit. "Kau juga sudah bosan melihat mereka bertengkar. Itu kan yang kau katakan sewaktu memberiku ide seperti ini?"

Ya, benar juga. Naruto hampir lupa tentang rahasia yang ia buat bersama dengan teman akrab Haruno Sakura tersebut. Sebuah rahasia yang diam-diam mereka buat dan mereka simpan hampir tiga minggu sejak ide awal 'Ramalan' itu berjalan.

Uzumaki Naruto berdeham, ia melirik punggung Uchiha Sasuke dan Shizune-sensei sebentar hingga akhirnya mata aquarium-nya menatap gadis bercepol dua di sampingnya. "Benar juga, apa ide ramalan bohongan itu berjalan lancar?"

Sebelum Tenten menjawab pertanyaan Naruto barusan, gadis itu terdiam, matanya terbelalak, tubuhnya membeku dan ia hanya bisa menganga ketika Haruno Sakura—seraya berkacak pinggang berdiri di belakang Naruto bersama mata zamrud-nya yang menyipit.

Tenten menelan ludah dan Naruto menaikkan alisnya, ia kelihatan tak sadar kenyataan bahwa, si Haruno tengah berdiri di belakang kursinya. Tenten mendengus. Dasar cowok baka.

Dan, oh Kami-sama. Setelah Naruto membalikkan badannya, barulah ia sadar mereka berada dalam bahaya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari itu adalah hari pertama kalinya Uchiha Sasuke melihat gadis itu. Melihat rambut merah mudanya yang mencolok berkibar tertiup angin musim semi bersama kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura yang melewati ujung rambutnya. Ini musim semi pertama ketika ia memasuki sekolah menengah atas.

Seperti sekolah lainnya. Di hari pertama tentu saja adalah hari dimana terjadinya upacara penerimaan murid baru digelar. Upacara dimana seluruh murid baru mulai mengenal lingkungan sekolah, guru-guru dan teman-teman baru. Namun Uchiha Sasuke tak begitu mencari semua itu ketika ia memasuki sekolah ini, ia hanya ingin upacara penerimaan murid baru ini segera berakhir dan ia dapat segera pulang menuju rumah.

Maka dari itu. Pemuda itu berdiri di sana, di dinding belakang sekolah ketika ia melihat gadis bermata zamrud itu tertawa di bawah pohon sakura yang tengah bermekaran, bersama salah satu temannya, gadis itu tertawa lalu mendengus dan menggembungkan pipinya berkali-kali ketika ia melakukan kegiatan verbal bersama kawan karibnya itu.

Cowok ini mungkin masih akan menatapnya andai saja Uzumaki Naruto, Sai dan Suigetsu tidak menggangunya dengan sapaan verbal yang menyakitkan telinga. "Oi Teme! Cepat ke aula sebentar lagi upacara penerimaan siswa akan dimulai."

Uchiha Sasuke tidak ingin membalikkan badan ketika Naruto mencoba memanggilnya berulang-ulang kali.

Dengan satu alasan yang mujarab. Ia masih ingin terus menatap bunga 'sakura' di depannya.

.

.

Tik. Tik. Tik.

Bunyi jam di sebuah meja berhasil membangunkannya.

Uchiha Sasuke mematikan jam tersebut dengan menekan tangannya ke kepala jam, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke bantal sembari melihat kearah jendela yang masih tertutupi kain korden berwarna biru tua. Tidak perlu melirik, si bungsu Uchiha sudah tahu jam berapa sekarang. Jam enam pagi setiap harinya ia membuka mata di pagi hari.

Ia beringsut dari kasur, menarik korden sembari membuka jendela kamarnya dan berjalan keluar kamar menuju lantai bawah, tepatnya kamar mandi.

Pagi hari ini kelihatan baik, langit cerah tampak bermain dengan awan-awan putih di atas sana. Angin musim semi berhasil membuat kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura yang masih setia dengan pohonnya terjatuh tertiup angin. Dan kelopak bunga sakura barusan berhasil melewati punggungnya—Uchiha Sasuke berjalan seraya membawa tas olahraganya—yang di dalamnya terdapat tas sekolah— menuju arah Seiko Gakuen.

Ia masih memakai baju sekolah bersama dasi dalam tampilan entah berada dimana, celana panjang kotak-kotak berwarna biru tua itu pun tampak tak sempurna lantaran tali pinggangnya yang tidak terpasang rapi.

Seperti biasanya ketika dirinya masih berada di sekolah menengah pertama, cowok ini selalu bangun pagi untuk memonopoli lapangan basket di pagi hari. Dan sekarang setelah lima hari ia memasuki Seiko Gakuen, si bungsu Uchiha kembali melakukan hal yang sama, yaitu memonopoli lapangan basket untuk latihan—tenang—nya sendiri.

Pemuda itu berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah, beberapa murid sudah terlihat di berjalan memasuki gerbang dan beberapa terlihat masih betah mengobrol dengan teman-temannya di depan gerbang.

Lalu ketika ia berjalan menuju lapangan basket, pemuda itu kembali melihatnya.

Melihat seorang gadis berambut merah muda dengan mata zamrud tengah berjongkok tanpa menghadap Sasuke, tepat di depan pohon sakura di tempat sebelumnya. Sasuke menaikkan alisnya, hingga akhirnya ia memilih berhenti berjalan dan menyandarkan tubuhnya—lagi— ke dinding belakang sekolah.

Gadis ini. Bukankah ia, gadis yang menatapinya dengan pandangan benci ketika upacara penerimaan murid baru di aula?

Ia tahu nama gadis ini.

Haruno Sakura, seorang cewek yang mendapatkan peringkat kedua murid terpintar di sekolah. Seorang cewek yang duduk di sudut belakang jauh dari kursinya—dengan pandangan benci yang selalu menusuk punggung Uchiha. Dan seorang cewek yang sama berada di depan pohon sakura dua hari yang lalu.

Lalu sedang apa dia berjongkok membelakangi jalan?

Seakan mendengar ucapan batin Uchiha, Haruno berdiri, menepuk-nepuk rok kotak-kotak biru tuanya dari debu dan mengambil tas sekolahnya—yang ia taruh di bawah. Ia seakan tersenyum sebentar sebelum akhirnya berbalik—tanpa sadar dan melihat Sasuke— ia menuju ke arah kelas.

Si bungsu Uchiha masih menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding seraya menatap punggung Sakura yang berlalu pergi. Cowok itu kemudian melirik ke bawah pohon sakura—tempat gadis itu berjongkok tadi.

Seekor kucing berwarna putih tengah duduk di sana sembari memakan sebuah roti melon yang bungkusnya dijadikan wadah makan untuknya.

Uchiha tertegun. Kucing itu. Gadis itu.

Pemuda tersebut terdiam, ia lalu melihat kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura kembali berjatuhan setelah angin musim semi kembali menerpa. Sejak saat itu, tanpa ia sadari. Dirinya begitu terhipnotis untuk melihat sang bunga sakura setiap hari. Ya, mungkin cara yang ia gunakan untuk terus melihat bunga tersebut terkesan sangat aneh. Begitu aneh.

Sasuke tidak peduli, ia masih ingin melihat bunga sakura tersebut bahkan ketika musim bunga itu belum datang.

"Huh? Sasuke kau sakit?" Sai melirik pemuda itu, wajahnya pucat ketika pemuda bernama Sai itu melihatnya tengah melamun dengan mata menatap papan tulis. Sasuke menghela napas. lagi-lagi dirinya melamun, melamunkan hal yang terjadi setahun yang lalu, terus hal yang sama. Bahkan beberapa hari yang lalu ia juga melamunkan hal yang sama—hal yang terjadi setahun yang lalu. Hal sama. Hal bodoh itu.

Sasuke menatapnya sebelum onyxnya melirik sekeliling ruangan kelas sejenak. Hanya terlihat beberapa orang dalam kelas termasuk dirinya dan salah satu kawan karibnya—Sai. Uchiha itu pun membuka suara dengan bertanya. "Kemana yang lain? Dan kemana si Dobe?"

Sai tersenyum dengan senyuman andalannya seraya menarik salah satu bangku di sebelah si pemilik raven, dan duduk di sana. "Ini sudah jam istirahat, Uchiha," ujarnya. Sasuke menatap papan tulis kembali, sepertinya ia benar-benar terlalu lama melamun seharian ini.

####

Uzumaki Naruto dan Tenten dapat melihat semuanya dengan jelas, mereka dapat melihat bagaimana mata zamrud Haruno Sakura menyipit kesal dengan sukses. Bagaimana rambut merah muda itu berkibar tertiup angin penuh kemarahan dan bagaimana tangan gadis itu terkepal bersama sarat emosi yang tinggi. Hiiih. Gadis itu begitu menakutkan.

Mereka pasti akan mati. Akan mati. Tentu saja, kau tidak lihat betapa marahnya gadis ini sekarang. Tatapan matanya bahkan mengalahkan tajamnya pisau dapur yang sering dipakai Uzumaki Kushina—ibu Naruto—ketika ia akan memasak di dapur. Tatapan menyayat, mengerikan.

Tadi Naruto dan Tenten menelan ludah ketika si Haruno menarik dan membawa mereka ke atap sekolah. Mereka masih menelan ludah bahkan sampai sekarang.

Sakura berdiri di depan mereka sebelum akhirnya ia mengepalkan tangannya makin kuat. "Jadi kalian semua yang—"

Sebelum ucapan itu selesai, Tenten segera menunjuk Naruto melalui jari telunjuknya. "Ah, Gomen Sakura. Tapi kau harus tahu, Naruto duluanlah yang punya ide," ia melihat Naruto yang sekarang menatapnya dengan tampang cengoh.

Uzumaki pun tidak mau kalah, ia angkat bicara, mencoba membela diri. "Itu memang benar, Sakura-chan, tapi Tenten lah yang kemudian merencanakan semuanya," kali ini Naruto yang melihat Tenten tampak menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang sama digunakan Naruto tadi. 'Apa-apaan?' tatapan gadis bercepol dua itu terlihat demikian. Dan Naruto kemudian mendengus.

Kedua orang itu saling menatap kesal sebelum akhirnya mereka melihat Haruno menundukkan wajahnya.

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, merasa bersalah. "Gomen Sakura-chan, kami tahu apa yang kami lakukan memang salah, tapi kau dan Teme seharusnya bisa berteman lebih baik setelah ini, itulah yang kami pikirkan ketika membuat ide semacam ini." Tenten di sebelah Naruto ikut mengangguk. Naruto melanjutkan. "Setidaknya, bila kalian memang masih saling membenci, aku dan Tenten berpikir bahwa kau tidak mungkin mau mengikuti ide aneh itu jadi—"

Sebelum sempat kata-kata Uzumaki Naruto beres, Sakura menggertakkan giginya. Tenten menelan ludah.

Tangan gadis itu terkepal. "Bodoh, kalian pikir apa yang sudah kalian lakukan?" Sakura hampir membentak, wajahnya memerah lantaran geram. Ia bahkan tidak peduli dengan tatapan bingung beberapa orang yang baru memasuki atap sekolah. Seraya mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan frustasi, Naruto dan Tenten mendengar kata-kata Sakura selanjutnya setelah gadis itu tersenyum kecut kemudian. "Benar sekali. Kalian berhasil. Kalian berhasil membuat aku mencium Uchiha Sasuke. Puas? Kalian puas?"

Gadis itu menunduk lagi. Dirinya begitu bodoh. Sangat bodoh karena sekarang bisa-bisanya otaknya berpikir.

Ramalan bodoh seperti itu, nyata.

Begitu bodohnya sampai bisa-bisanya ia mencium Uchiha tanpa berpikir panjang.

Betapa bodohnya hingga akhirnya sekarang ia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Dan sungguh bodoh ketika jantungnya berdebar-debar, saat ia tanpa sengaja bertemu pemuda itu.

Dan— Kuso!

Lihat, betapa bodohnya dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N;** Huwaah… ternyata-ternyata bikin fic multichapter itu susah banget. Banyak banget yang harus dipikirin. Mikirin bagaimana supaya alur ceritanya enggak melenceng, mikirin supaya karakternya enggak ooc —walau ooc juga terakhirnya =_=— mikirin gimana supaya bisa di-update lebih cepat. Dan masih banyak lagi yang harus dipikirin. Repot habis. *curcol—plaaak—*

Syukur, setidaknya fic ini akan complete juga di chapter depan. T_T Haaaah~

Okelah, tanpa banyak berbasa-basi lagi. Saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak untuk semua yang sudah merepiu atau sekedar lewat di fic saya ini XDDD Arigatou!

Review please :D


End file.
